


had we but the world

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [7]
Category: Nightshade (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood Brotherhood, Gen, Pre-Canon, Uptown v Downtown, pre-Nightshade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: The Brotherhood made its bones in the blood of Downtown. That was alright with them.





	had we but the world

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for my lack of consistent update. Here’s Sunday’s prompt: jugglery. 
> 
> Also...to anyone who actually reads Nightshade by Hanna Rose, does anyone know Roxanne’s last name? I can’t find it but that doesn’t mean it’s not there. Help a girl out?

Chelsea Allen was like many others that had taken the Blood Brotherhood tattoo onto her body when she was a teenager. She was of Downtown stock, had been born and raised without any sort of presence of authority except survival. Survival was supreme in Downtown. Kill or be killed.

So it could be said that Chelsea and Jin shouldn’t have liked each other, when they first met. Chelsea was shrewd where Jin was upfront, she was cunning where he was violent, but they were both nefarious, both ruthless, and had both paid for it in blood.

But they got along to a certain extent in the precariously easy peace that was the Brotherhood.

If Jin Kugo’s talent was disposing of bottom feeders and traitors then Chelsea Allen’s talent was making money dance.

The Brotherhood didn’t have a leader, and therefore didn’t really have any operations. But there was money that passed hands from Uptowners and people on the Crossover and even if it was out of any kind of jurisdiction, there were still corrupt cops who hated the system enough to be on the take.

That was Chelsea’s job.

She made money twist and double back on itself and then disappear before it returned to the proper hands clean as a whistle.

Blood money talked Downtown. It didn’t work the same way once you exited the Crossover on the other side.

Sometimes, with Chelsea, Jin could even get her to fleece them before he killed them.

Raven was entertained for a moment or two, if for nothing else.

Roxanne might have been the Empress but Chelsea was considered far more valuable, despite Roxanne’s superior fight skills.

The Brotherhood had made their bones in the blood of Downtown, and that was just fine with them. Let the fools in Uptown keep believing that they were the righteous do-gooders. Downtown would hold its own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of that? Review, leave Kudos, Subscribe even...whatever rocks your boat. And as always you can hit me up on tumblr @skyefox-blue if you want to drop me a line.


End file.
